


Here Kitty, Kitty

by ApostateRevolutionary



Category: Dragon Age (Video Games), Dragon Age - All Media Types, Dragon Age II
Genre: Aftercare, Animal Play, Butt Plugs, Cat Ears, F/M, Fluff, Fluff and Smut, Hand Jobs, Kitty!Anders, Oral Sex, Pet Play, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-04
Updated: 2015-08-04
Packaged: 2018-04-12 22:46:25
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,396
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4497603
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ApostateRevolutionary/pseuds/ApostateRevolutionary
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Some pet play with Anders being a kitty and Hawke giving him lots of attention.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Here Kitty, Kitty

Anders was a bundle of barely contained nervousness and excitement. This was something he’d always kind of wanted to try, but was never sure how his partner would react, if it’d be too weird for them to want to indulge him in this. But Hawke was different, as always. It had even been her idea. Well, not quite, given that the mage had dropped some subtle hints here and there, hoping she’d catch them – and it seemed she had. But he liked to think she thought it had been her idea.

_“Do you want to be a good kitty for me, Anders?” She’d asked, her voice taking on just an edge of breathlessness._

_He’d swallowed before answering. “Oh, love, I do. I really do.”_

_Hawke had grinned at that. “Excellent. We’ll just have to make some preparations, set some rules, and then you can be my good, little kitty.”_

The preparations had been made, the rules set, and tonight was the night. Anders didn’t know how the hell Hawke always managed to get her hands on anything they could possibly want when it came to bedroom activities, but it seemed to be a talent of hers. For in the wooden box sitting on the bed next to him was everything they needed to get started.

The healer opened the box, grinning but still feeling a bit sheepish when he pulled out the large, furry ears affixed to a headband. The fur matched his hair, a golden colour, and the headband was specifically designed to blend in as well, to help keep the illusion. Anders removed the tie from his hair, combed through the strands, and slipped the ears on, not being able to resist feeling them. They were incredibly soft, and fit comfortably on his head, not falling off when he moved. They were perfect.

Next, he pulled out the long tail, one end of which was attached to a smooth, wooden plug with a flared base. The plug was a bit on the larger side of average, and Anders guessed that must’ve been to help keep it from slipping out under the extra weight of the tail itself. The mage petted the soft fur of the tail, and then stripped off his clothes, depositing them on the ground next to the bed. That could be cleaned up later.

Next, he grabbed the vial of oil from the bedside drawer, carefully slicking his fingers with it. Anders moved to his hands and knees and slowly began to prepare himself for the plug. One finger had him panting, two had him moaning faintly, and the third had him whimpering as he gently fucked himself loose. His cock was half-hard between his legs by the time he reached for the oil again, grabbing the plug and coating it liberally, trying to keep it from leaking onto the fur of the tail as much as possible.

He was careful, given that he’d be wearing it for some time, and worked the plug slowly in until it slid into place with little resistance. The fullness from it was wonderful, filling him up just right. As he shifted, getting used to the plug, he felt the tail brush against the backs of his thighs pleasantly, and he wiggled his ass to feel it again. Oh yes, this was perfect. He could get used to this feeling.

Anders stayed on his hands and knees, moving around the bed and making sure he was settled, the plug teasingly present with every movement. He’d be in this position for a while, after all. Once he was satisfied that the plug was comfortable and going to stay put, and that his joints could handle this (though the potion he’d downed beforehand was certainly helping with that), he flopped onto his side, curling up a bit in his best impression of a lounging cat as he waited for his lover to arrive.

Hawke walked in only a few minutes later, her lips curving into a grin when she saw him lying on the bed. Anders chirped in greeting, since he wasn’t permitted to speak, getting up and then stretching his back, paws reaching forward and back curved so his ass was in the air.

“Ohhh here kitty, kitty.” Hawke cooed, walking over to the bed.

Anders chirped again, on his hands and knees now, lifting his head towards her outstretched hand. The rogue scratched behind his fluffy ears, and Anders pushed his head further into her touch. Her hand moved across his head and down to his cheek, rubbing the back of her hand against it, then down further to scratch under his chin. Anders let his eyes flutter closed, letting out a purring noise as he stretched his neck forward. He only stopped when Hawke pulled her hand away.

“You’re such a good kitty, aren’t you?” She asked, to which Anders mewed in response. “I have something special for you.”

Anders watched her curiously as she pulled an object out of a pocket in her house robes and presented it in front of him. His eyes lit up at the sight of the leather collar, decorated with a ring of lace around the middle and a bell hanging down from the centre. He mewed excitedly, pawing at Hawke to show his eagerness.

The Champion giggled, petting his head briefly to calm him. “Okay, okay, now settle down for a moment so I can put it on you.”

Anders sat back, on his feet rather than his arse, like a cat would, and stayed still as Hawke secured the collar around his neck. It was tight, but comfortably so, just restricting enough to cement his mind in the headspace required for this, the one where nothing existed but the two of them and their game, but not so much so that it constricted his breathing or anything. When the rogue was done, she stepped back, and rubbed his head again before stopping to admire her work.

“There.” She declared, clearly pleased. “Do you like it, kitty?”

Anders mewed happily, leaning to push his head against her hand again, careful not to lose his balance on the end of the bed. Hawke chuckled, scratching behind his ears again, and then making her way down his neck and spine. Anders arched his back, then raised his arse when her scritches reached just above the cleft, sending a hint of desire through his body. That hint became something more when she stroked down his tail, pulling slightly and jostling the plug without loosening it. Hawke’s hand then reversed its path, petting back up his spine as Anders purred again, pausing at his shoulders before taking her hand away, to Anders’ slight disappointment.

“Here kitty, let me just grab something for you to play with.” The rogue said, before bending down.

Anders watched curiously, sitting again with his head tilted slightly, as she plucked a couple feathers from his coat on the floor. Hawke then pulled a string out from her pocket, and used those deft fingers of hers to tie the feathers together with the end of the string. Anders sat up a little straighter when he saw what she was making. As a cat, it looked positively irresistible, and he was more than ready to chase after it when the opportunity came.

Grinning, Hawke presented her prize, holding the plain end of the string, letting the feathered toy she’d fashioned dangle below her hand and just out of Anders’ reach. He let out a proper meow, getting back onto all fours and trying to bat at the toy with one hand, fingers tucked together to make it a paw. Hawke giggled when Anders meowed again, and moved the toy for him to chase it. He darted after it, moving as quickly and carefully as he could while crawling on a bed as she walked around it.

Hawke was careful to move the toy right before Anders was able to get ahold of it, leaving him to chase it all over the bed. Each time he thought he’d outsmarted her, thought he’d finally caught the blasted feathered thing, she would move it out of the way just in time, forcing him to try again and again. They played like that for a time, until Anders’ movements started to slow; this definitely required more exertion than he could’ve expected.

Seeming to pick up on Anders’ waning energy, Hawke slowed her movements enough to let him pounce on the feathered toy, and he held it between his paws, as if letting go would cause it to run away again. Hawke tugged gently on the string, just wriggling the toy enough to keep his interest. Slowly, carefully, Anders leaned his head down, lifting one paw from on top of the toy and replacing it with his teeth. He then let go with his paws entirely, holding the toy in his mouth victoriously, too pleased with himself to be bothered by the taste.

“Good job, kitten! You caught it!” Hawke said, petting his head affectionately as he leaned into the touch. “I think you deserve a reward for that.”

Anders perked up and let out a chirp, the toy falling to the bed, uncertain of what she meant but excited all the same.

“Now, I’ll be right back, okay? Why don’t you see if you can get off the bed while I’m gone? Carefully. I don’t want my kitten hurting himself.” Hawke asked, waiting for his mew of affirmation before turning towards the door and leaving the room.

Anders looked down at the floor, trying to figure out just how he could jump down there without hurting himself. It wasn’t terribly far, but it was far enough that he couldn’t just let himself fall off to land straight onto his knees. Slowly, carefully, he made his way down, making sure to put his weight on his front paws when he slung his legs down. Pleased with his success, Anders made his way to the door, and planted himself in front of it in anticipation of Hawke’s return.

When the rogue walked in, Anders was rubbing a paw against his cheek, pretending to clean himself. He chirped when he saw Hawke, moving forward to rub against her legs.

“There you are, kitten. You made it down okay?” She asked, holding a dish in one hand, far above Anders.

He mewed in response, continuing to carefully circle her legs, rubbing against them until she reached down to pet his head.

“I have something for you.” Hawke said, stopping her petting and taking a few steps forward before crouching down.

Anders followed, intrigued. He watched the hand that carried the saucer, wondering what was in it, but then glanced down for only a moment to discover Hawke wasn’t wearing any smallclothes. The sight of her sex sent a throb straight to his cock, but Anders forced himself to stay in his role and focus on the dish. Hawke smirked slightly, clearly not missing his glance, but put down the saucer and said nothing of it.

The dish was filled with milk, and Anders mewed happily, crawling over to lap at the cool liquid. It was messy – he could feel the milk running down his chin – but he was determined to finish as much of it as he could. When the dish was as empty as his tongue could manage, he looked up at Hawke and let out a pleased mew. The rogue was now sitting, leaning her back against the bed, but she leaned forward when she saw the milk all over his face.

“It looks like you liked that, kitten. Though we should clean you up a bit.” She said, pulling out a scrap of cloth and taking his chin in one hand.

Anders stilled, allowing her to do so, only struggling a little bit when she gently wiped the extra milk from his face. Though he made a show of rubbing his face with his paw again when she was done, cleaning his face himself as cats often did after their owner’s interference. Hawke gave him a mildly patronizing look before shaking her head, and petting down his back, distracting him.

“My good, perfect kitty.” She whispered, and Anders arched his back into her touch.

The rogue leaned back against the bed again, and Anders followed, flopping his top half into her lap and stretching out as she scratched up and down his body. He purred, not wanting the lovely sensations to end, but when he met Hawke’s eyes, the part of him that remained himself, outside of their game, recognized the unmistakable hint of desire in her eyes. It seemed she’d been suppressing her want as much as he had, the hardened length between his legs throbbing again, demanding his attention. Unable to resist, he rolled his hips ever so slightly against the carpet, and Hawke’s fingers stopped their gentle scratching.

“It seems like you want something else now, don’t you, kitten?” Hawke breathed, shifting to spread her legs a bit.

Anders mewed, the sound subdued by the now rather insistent throb of his arousal. He got off of her lap, and she spread her legs wider, clearly offering an invitation.

“Keep being a good, little kitty for me, and I’ll make sure you get what you need.” She said, her voice thick as Anders moved to settle between her legs.

Hawke hiked up her house robe, exposing her sex and revealing just how wet she was. Anders leaned forward, nuzzling her thigh, before dipping his head to run his tongue slowly along her slit. The rogue’s breath caught, and he started to lick in earnest, earning a throaty moan. He let his tongue probe between her lips, tasting her, before returning his attentions to the outside, deliberately ignoring her clit, and repeating the process. Hawke’s moans came one after another, her thighs starting to shake, and that’s when Anders went for her clit, lapping enthusiastically before sucking gently on it. Hawke keened, one hand finding purchase in his hair.

“Oh, yes, _yes_ , kitten, just like that.” She moaned, her head thrown back.

Anders repeated the process, licking and sucking at her clit until her fingers tightened in his hair, her thighs pressing on either side of his head, and Hawke’s climax washed through her. Anders continued, extending the sensations until he knew she couldn’t take it anymore, and then pulled away, licking her essence off his lips as he sat back on his feet.

The rogue was panting, and it took her a moment before she was collected enough to speak. “Oh kitty, that was perfect. You’ve been so, so good for me.”

Hawke began petting his hair again, then moving her hand down his side, and Anders instinctively started to roll onto his back, encouraging her to continue. When he flopped over, Hawke’s hand followed his movements and she began rubbing his belly. Anders purred, stretching out, and focused on enjoying the sensation instead of on the one part of his body that she had yet to touch, but was still hoping she finally would.

But Hawke clearly planned to take her time, petting up his chest until she was scratching under his chin again, and then back down, slowly. As her fingers found his stomach once again, her other hand began petting his tail, jostling the plug just enough to force a groan from Anders’ throat. His cock rested on his stomach, thick and leaking pre-cum onto his skin, but Hawke managed to avoid even the lightest brush against it as she rubbed his belly, continuing to tease him through the tail plug instead.

The high whine that left Anders’ lips next was entirely not of his control, his need overtaking his role, and he could hardly stand to wait anymore. He looked up at Hawke pleadingly, still not speaking, and the soft smile she gave him told him she understood. The hand on his tail let go, while the other paused just short of his cock, making him wonder if she’d ever touch him the way he wanted her to.

The rogue then used her free hand to pour oil onto his cock, the sudden cool, slickness making him gasp. The gasp turned to a moan when the fingers on his stomach wrapped around his cock a moment later, the oil adding wonderful wetness to her warm, strong hand. Hawke wasted no time, stroking him firmly. She then swiped her thumb over the sensitive head, causing Anders to hiss, before she moved back down and pumped her fist in earnest, her other hand moving to cup his balls.

“Anh – Nng.” Anders cried out, unable to do anything else under the onslaught of pleasure she gave him, his ass clenching around the plug only adding to the sensations.

Anders’ needy moans were loud in the relative silence, the only other noise being the wet sounds of Hawke’s hand working his cock. He could feel the tingle starting up his spine, and he arched his back, thrusting his hips shallowly into the warmth of her oiled hand. It took only a few more pumps before he unraveled, coming in thick streaks over her hand and across his stomach with a loud cry.

Hawke stroked him a few more times, slower, seeming to relish in the little whines he let out. When she decided he'd had enough, she leaned forward to kiss his forehead, before beginning to clean the cum off his stomach with, presumably, a different cloth than earlier.

“You were such a good kitty for me, Anders.” She said, using his name for the first time since their game started, giving him the cue that it was time to come back up as she began to remove the props.

The rogue started with his ears, running her hands through his hair the way one would with a person, not a cat, before she gently began to work his tail out. Anders couldn’t help but whimper as the thick plug slid out, and Hawke wiped the excess oil from the area once it had been pulled free. She set the tail aside, the plug end of it sitting on the cloth, and removed his collar, completing the process. She made sure to touch him at all times, not petting him like before, but resting her hands on various parts of her body to help ground him.

Hawke helped him to sit up, the mage’s chest still heaving a bit from his orgasm. She then gave him a light kiss, and he felt her smile against his lips when he returned it.

“Feeling alright, then, love?” She asked, and Anders nodded, smiling softly. “You can speak again whenever you’re able to, okay?”

Anders nodded again, not quite trusting his voice yet. Hawke then leaned forward, kissing him once more, before moving to sit beside him, gently pulling his head to rest on her chest. The healer closed his eyes, enjoying the feeling of his lover holding him.

“That was wonderful, love.” Anders said, after a time.

“It was everything you wanted, then? I didn’t take it too far?” Hawke asked, not with uncertainty, but with the concern of any lover who wanted to make sure they were taking care of their partner’s needs properly.

“No, no, it was perfect. It was really nice just to… not have to think for a while. Not to have to worry about everything. To let things be simple, even if it was only temporary.” He said, frowning slightly when he realized he may have ruined the moment by mentioning his troubles.

But when he looked up, he could see Hawke smiling gently at him. “That’s perfect then. And we can certainly do this again. You may have noticed that I had a lot of fun with it too. You make an excellent pet, Anders.”

The mage grinned, enjoying that praise far more than he probably should’ve. Soon, Anders knew Hawke would want to get up, to have him eat something other than just milk for the night, but for the moment, this was perfect. The whole night had been everything he’d wanted and more. It had been a welcome break, a break from the chaos and madness of this city and the world over, and that was something he’d needed far more desperately than he’d known.


End file.
